The Demon King's Wife
by CherryTree230
Summary: Rhiannon is not a damsel in distress. She is the chieftain's daughter, the demon king's bride, and she will NOT allow herself to be walked over. Or, my take on Tears to Tiara with elements from both the anime and manga. T for language


**AN: Hello readers! I hope you enjoy, I'm warning you now, I do not usually update regularly, but I will try my best :)**

* * *

Arawn wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he was resurrected, but it sure as hell wasn't this. Awake for less than three minutes and he had killed a corrupt human who had enslaved a young woman, saved the young woman, 'fought' her brother, and became her husband by having a piece of red cloth thrown around his neck. His father was laughing at him he knew it.

"Excuse me," he interrupted their quarreling, "am _I_ not allowed a say in this?"

Rhiannon seemed to think on his question like it hadn't occurred to her before, however any possible response was delayed. Arawn looked dispassionately down the frankly ridiculous amount of steps as numerous skeletons advanced upon them.

 _What the hell,_ he thought to himself with a smirk, as he led Rhiannon down the steps, striking down anything that got near them. He kept an eye and ear on her amusing brother that was so easy to rile up, _may as well make some entertainment of my own._

They met and followed Ogam through the tunnels until they were blocked by more of the skeletons. The three males formed a circle around Rhiannon, who was unarmed and still weakened from Drwc's possession of her true name.

"So...we are completely surrounded." Arawn observed plainly.

"And yet we shall move forward," Arthur ground out before launching himself forward into the mass of bones in front of him with a loud cry, "AND NOTHING SHALL STOP US!"

"My, what a lively fellow!" Arawn laughed, lashing out at the skeletons who came too close to him or Rhiannon.

"What are your thoughts?" asked Ogam.

"Oh yes, it's him. Who else could be that straight forward? And pure, too."

"Don't worry, Rhiannon, you'll be safe!" Arthur reassured.

"I will be alright, brother!"

With a smirk, the demon king darted in front of Rhiannon to crush a skeleton who was reaching for her, prompting her to tease her brother even further.

"However, that is because my dear Lord Arawn is protecting me! What's more, it is not me you are protecting, Arthur, but Lord Arawn!"

Arawn locked eyes with Rhiannon momentarily, and saw the same mischief in his eyes reflected in her own. His smirk widened into a full on grin. It seems he now had a partner in taunting Arthur-and hopefully others as they came and went from their lives.

"Protecting _him!_ " Arthur spat in disgust.

With a girlish sigh, Rhiannon continued on like she hadn't been interrupted, "I am certain of it brother, it would seem Lord Arawn is the man i was destined for!"

Arawn had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing aloud at her remark. It was so whimsical, and not at all similar to the Rhiannon he had pulled out from the darkness. Meanwhile, Arthur was muttering to himself, oblivious to the skeleton right behind him.

"-even so, THE SISTER I KNOW WOULD NEVER BE ACTING SO SELFISHLY!" his yell was loud enough to rattle his would-be attacker until all that was left was a pile of bones.

Arawn didn't hold back his laughter this time, "What a fascinating fellow! Here i thought he was just a hard-headed fool clinging to a boring, old covenant, but he is surprisingly receptive."

Ogam seemed to neither agree nor disagree with his statement. "In any case, they have us rather confined in here."

Arawn kept fighting until he ended up back to back with Arthur. And what a perfect opportunity he was granted.

"You appear to be rather agitated, Arthur, i thought we had put aside our differences for your lovely sister."

Arthur's face turned bright red.

"Quiet!"

They separated once more for a time before Arawn made an alarming discovery.

"I seem to have injured my finger, why is this new body so fragile?"

"I fear they awoke you too soon, your body is only slightly more durable than a human's. You will have to take care of it." Ogam explained.

"This is totally useless!"

"Fine then! I suggest you climb back into your coffin and go back to sleep!" Arthur interjected. Arawn was only slightly impressed, it seemed he could retaliate not only physically, but verbally as well. "I have not yet accepted you as the rightful chieftain of our clan!"

"I don't recall becoming your chieftan either." he rebuked.

"This is neither the time nor place for an argument, this is the time and place to leave!" Ogam ordered.

The path finally clear enough to get through, they all ran through the tomb until they were out of it and back into the forest, where they were met by several of the warriors who had joined Arthur to get Rhiannon back in the first place. If they were surprised to see her sash around Arawn's neck, they did not show it and merely followed Arthur's lead as they returned to the village and began to pack their belongings in preparation to leave on the following morning. It was during this time that Arthur dragged Arawn away. Neither noticed Ogam and Rhiannon following them from a distance to make sure blood was not spilled.

"Look, i don't like you, at all." he started, Arawn snorted in amusement, "But Rhiannon seems to like you, and so i will serve you loyally, as long as you promise to keep her happy."

"Sigh, i will talk this over with Rhiannon i suppose." Arawn replied. They both turned when Rhiannon called out to him.

"Lord Arawn! Is it true what Ogam said? That you are really the Morning Star that looks after us? Because that would make your real name-"

Panicked, Arawn covered her mouth with his hand and drew her close. There was no way in hell he was letting Arthur know his true name.

"HEY! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" Arthur cried, only adding to his panic.

"Alright, alright, i'll marry her and be your chieftain or whatever, as long as she is silent!"

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO HOLD HER!?"

"Oh? But she seems so happy in my arms!"

"ARGH! LET'S JUST GO BACK TO CAMP ALREADY!"

Arawn waited for both Ogam and Arthur to escape earshot before releasing Rhiannon.

"Rhiannon, you mustn't tell anyone my true name, alright? How did you even find out?"

She only smiled up at his irritation. "I won't tell anyone, Lord Arawn. As for how i found out, you told me your true name when you saved me!"

Arawn chuckled and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side as he lead her back to her-now _their_ -people.


End file.
